After careful consideration
by LdyxHoney
Summary: There is Harry. Who just wants to be normal. There is Remus. Who also just wants to be normal. It was a Tuesday that Harry took off on a strange purple bus. It was a Tuesday Remus spend his morning in the Leaky Cauldron, nursing a hot cup of cocoa. Remus was not the adventurous sort. But he just might have to learn how to be with Harry there. Eventual HG/HP
1. Prologue

**Hello there Dear Fanfiction Enthusiasts!**

First let's get the Disclaimer out of the way.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with the work(s) of one Joanne K. Rowling. Neither do I want to earn money with this, but rather enjoy a wonderful creative break to reality.

This is the first Fanfiction I have started writing in a long time. I am here to give it another shot, just because Fanfiction is still part of my everyday life. I have been active before only on the German Fanfiction website. This Fanfiction here will be like ripping the band aid off.

Excuse my grammar and sentence construction every once in a while. I've tried working with a BETA before and it hasn't worked out so far. I'm willing to try again now. But until I find someone, I will give my best to not confuse you. Blame the complexity of German grammar if you find mistakes in this Fanfiction (and of course anything that seriously stops you from understanding please do make note of it!) :P

This Fanfiction is planned out in more or less detail. As well as a sequel. Updates can be extremely fast or really slow.

It will ( _eventually!_ ) be a **Harry/Hermione** pairing. How we get there I will keep to myself.

The rating at the moment is M. It might be less in the beginning. But since the story will progress eventually I'd rather not risk anything.

Have patience with this poor amateur.

Constructive Criticism is always welcome and appreciated! Flames not so much :/

* * *

Prologue

The day Harry took off was a Tuesday. If there was any importance to the fact that it was indeed a Tuesday one can only guess. But the simplest observations often turn out to be the most important ones. In fact, Harry didn't _actually_ take off all on his own. He was only five years old. No, of course he would never do something so irresponsible. He had Mr. Goggles with him.

The teddy bear that Dudley had destroyed in his last fit of rage. He was in pretty bad shape when Harry had found him behind the trash bin as Aunt Petunia had sent him to bring the trash outside. And when he had managed to hide the small teddy bear in his cupboard before Aunt Petunia, Dudley or God forbid Uncle Vernon saw him, Harry had felt really good. Almost happy. But since he didn't _really_ know what happy meant he wasn't all too sure. That night he had silently wished for the bear to feel better like he wished himself better when he was sick and nobody bothered to help him. Needless to say it was _much_ easier to fix his new friend. When the glow had faded, Harry looked for the glasses that he had outgrown recently but hidden from his relatives before they could've just claimed the old pair of glasses had been perfectly alright, not like the nice lady from the nursery infirmary had told them. Triumphantly he'd told his bear to always wear them so that nobody would mistake him for anybody else's bear. And so he became Mr. Goggles.

Harry pressed his small friend closer to his body as he shivered in the cool autumn morning. He was determined to still use his best clothes from the summer. If he would start to wear the warmer clothing now, he would never be able to stand the winter time. His small legs stopped when he saw the sun rising. _Finally_ it would start to warm up. What to do now, he wondered. Subconsciously his little pink tongue poked out of his lips when a frown appeared on his face. Obviously he should have planned better. What did normal little boys do when they were alone? It was actually far from normal to be wandering around the outskirts of the neighborhood for little boys, but since Harry wasn't actually _normal_ by any definition, he thought that maybe being alone wasn't all that weird. It was rather lonely he admitted. But maybe _unnatural_ little boys like him were supposed to be lonely.

Harry turned around and saw that on the opposite side of the sun, last night's full moon disappeared. And then in the last moments of dawn Harry saw a firefly. He had never seen a real one before. Only in the books he was allowed to look at in the nursery. It was pretty. Not at all ugly like the pictures. With his right hand he tried to catch it. The left was occupied, rightly so, with holding his companion Mr. Goggles.

And then out of nowhere a bright purple bus emerged and made Harry fall straight on his bum. It appeared _completely_ out of thin air. As if it was... _magic!_

* * *

A/N.: . Last sighting according an extensive search online was 2014 in Surrey. I would put the link here, but as far as I know its not possible on ff,net


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter I

When Remus opened the door to the little flat he had managed to rent for the past two months, he wasn't all that surprised to see a note attached to the doormat. A note - that like a lot of previous notes that were taped to doors, thrown into postboxes, delivered by angry owls or pushed through between floor and door - kindly requested that he left the premises at his earliest convenience or outright threaten him with force if he didn't leave on his own.

Two months were longer than what he usually got. He had actually been able to unpack rather than leave after two days of hoping that his appearance _didn't_ cause the landlord to check with the ministry if he was indeed a werewolf.

Remus brushed a hand through his already graying but still wild and full head brown hair. Carefully he bend down and grabbed the piece of parchment and closed the door quietly behind himself. With tender touches he touched his rips, feeling exhausted - mentally and physically. Last night's full moon had brought out the worst in him and even the Wolfsbane potion that he had been able to afford due to surprisingly well meaning muggle that had offered him a short but well paid job. Not that it mattered. The closer he got to Halloween, the more restless he got. And that in turn had an immense effect on the transformation. The howling of his last transformation in the closely situated Forest of Dean must've been heard for miles.

With a flick of his wand his belongings started packing itself while he made himself a tea that he had gotten from Albus for his last birthday that would supposedly help him recover. He had yet to feel the relief it promised. In a matter of half an hour he would be gone. The only traces of his presence here would be a few footsteps in the dusty hallway.

* * *

With wide eyes Harry stared at the weird purple bus. _Since when were busses purple_ , he wondered silently. A little scared by the sudden appearance of the vehicle he pressed Mr. Goggles close to his chest, now grabbing him with two hands and simultaneously shuffling a couple of centimeters away from the bus. A man stepped out of the bus. He had a smile on his lips as he looked down at the small boy. Harry, even though only Dudley was told to stay away from strangers - while he was told that no one was going to be interested anyway, narrowed his green eyes. The old man _looked_ alright, he supposed. He decided that his manners where more important than his fear and whispered a quick "Hullo, sir" and directly averted his eyes when the stare of the man seemed to intensify.

"And hello to you too on this fine morning. Who might you be, little one?"

"I'm Harry, sir."

"And why did you call us then young Harry"

Harry didn't notice how the older man's eyes jumped to his forehead and how his hair did not hide his peculiar shaped scar. And how his eyes took in the raggedy looking clothes.

"I just wanted to catch the firefly, sir. It looked so pretty. And then I fell on my bum when you and your strange looking bus appeared."

Harry managed to stand up and tried to dust of a little of the dirt on his good summer clothes. He looked disgruntled at the dirty patch on the sleeve where he had tried to catch his fall in a puddle.

"Well when a young man, such as you, is all alone we usually come when they feel lonely and need a ride to a safe place. Would you like that?"

Harry couldn't deny that he would very much like to be in a safe place, for he had never really felt _really_ safe.

"That would be terribly kind of you. But I don't think that I should just go with a strange." He frowned and put his hand on his chin like he had seen adults do when they were deciding on something.

"But you know what Harry, we have been talking for a while you see. We're not really stranger, huh?"

Harry had to admit that the man was quite convincing.

"Ok" he said and pulled on this straps of his backpack "Somewhere safe would be really nice."

* * *

When Remus arrived in the Leaky Cauldron with his battered old suitcase that held all his belongings, shrunk of course, his first step was to get some hot chocolate from Tom. As took a seat at the counter, Tom had already put a mug of steaming hot chocolate in front of his usual place at the bar.

"Again?" he asked. There was no pity in his voice, only sympathy when Remus nodded and wrapped both of his hands around the mug.

"This time it lasted two months. I should count myself lucky." Not that Remus had actually _felt_ lucky at any given moment of his life since his school years ended.

Tom only shook his head and put a hand on Remus shoulder, gripping it tightly. In a way, Remus thought, he did it to reassure him but as Remus and Tom both knew, it was quite pointless. He appreciated the gesture though. Every single month since he started coming here as a sort of waypoint in between new futile attempts at a steady existence. For it was nothing more than existing that Remus had practiced these last couple of years. _Living_ surely meant something else.

* * *

Every once in a while the Knight Bus would pick up the most peculiar people. Usually Terry Jackson Senior, the Senior he thought made the youngsters respect him more, would just wave them in, collect the fare and ignore them for the rest of the evening - or day for that matter.

He had seen quite a few strange occurrences happen in his time as the conductor of the Knight Bus. The strangest though, he thought, must be the sudden appearance of the roughly five year old - _yes_ he could count (a Dark Lord didn't _die_ every day) - boy-who-lived on the pavement outside of a suburb.

He helped the little boy into the bus and sat him in one of the chairs and put the safety belt on, that he had on hand for the usual suspects that would call this vehicle at an ungodly hour and were rather _unsteady_ on their feet.

He told Ernie to just take care of the other passengers first and he would organize the destination for their newest addition. The small boy seemed fascinated with the bus and kept muttering to his teddy bear and taking it all in slowly.

Terry wasn't really sure what to do in this instance. How does one react to finding a national hero on the pavement, he mused. He surely wasn't qualified to decide where he was supposed to go. But since he was by nature a rather suspicious man he discounted the ministry as a possibility. He did not believe that politics were needed now. At least not _right_ now. The boy was very young after all.

He realized that the only way to find a solution to his _pesky_ little hero problem was to consult with someone who had seen a lot and knew very nearly everybody there was to know in Wizarding Britain.

He would just drop of the little boy in the Leaky Cauldron with Tom. He would surely know what to do.

* * *

A/N.: Thanks for those really nice reviews I got. I will answer them in time for the next chapter (latest).

I do believe that the views and favorites/follows I got are a sign that some people are enjoying this little tidbit of by imagination.

Like always - **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with the work(s) of one Joanne K. Rowling. Neither_ _do I want to earn money with this, but rather enjoy a wonderful creative break to reality._

Criticism (and or praise - whichever you prefer) is always welcome 3


End file.
